A stamping device that draws a work piece comprises a punch, a lower pad, and a drawing pad. A work piece to be processed is supported by the punch and a supporting surface of the lower pad. In the stamping device, a peripheral section of the work piece, which is supported by the supporting surface of the lower pad, will be gripped between the lower pad and the drawing pad when the drawing pad is lowered with respect to the punch. From this state, the stamping device draws the work piece by further lowering the drawing pad and the lower pad. The stamping device prevents the work piece from undergoing shearing or undulation, etc. during the drawing process by gripping the peripheral section of the work piece between the lower pad and the drawing pad. The peripheral section of the work piece is provided in order for the stamping device to draw the work piece. The peripheral section of the work piece is a section that is not required in the actual product. The peripheral section of the work piece is thus cut off from the work piece after the drawing process is completed (cf. Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 10-328762